Let It Rain
by MuchFaberryLoveX
Summary: After two girls lose the most special people in their life, they realise who they really want. Pezberry fluff.


**Author's note: Prompts from LittleLambArmy on twitter and LeaMicheleLove9: Ceramic coffee mug, white lily, fire, romantic movie, wine.**

**Please enjoy and review! It's my first Pezberry so please let me know how I did :)**

The rain was drizzling down the front window of a shiny black convertible. The occupant was Santana Lopez and her tears were falling faster than the rain. The car was still settled in the Lopez' garage, the Latina pondering over where to go. Her whole life had been wasted; everything she'd done that was of any purpose or kindness was for Brittany. And no one else had ever done anything like that for her, except for maybe the hobbit. See, she just tears people down, again and again. Just because she's so insecure about herself. It's pathetic really, how she's just sitting there in that car her parents bought her and feeling sorry for herself. She'd never done anything for anyone other than Brittany and maybe Quinn once or twice but that was only because Brittany liked her. And only recently did Santana find out just how much Brit liked their friend. Santana's eyes dropped to her lap, to where a strangled and dying white lily lay. It meant chastity and virtue. Which was ironic as their relationship went well beyond the boundaries of hand holding and chaste kissing. But at least they were faithful to each other. Were being the operative word. A fresh flood of tears fell from Santana's eyes as she remembered the moment she found out...

"Santana?" asked Brittany, her and Quinn walking up to the Latina's locker. Quinn was looking anywhere but at the girl, a guilty and worried expression etched on her face. Santana noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?"

"Quinn and I, we have something to t-tell you," spluttered Brittany, her face creasing as tears pricked her beautiful and deep eyes. Quinn squeezed her hand. The dark haired cheerio's saw this sign of affection and immediately knew exactly what they needed to tell her.

"You #!*% !" Santana screamed, Snix coming out and yanking on the blonde's hair, pulling her to the floor and punching her in the face. Quinn just lay there, taking all the punches and abuse, knowing how much she had hurt the girl. Her friend. Old friend now of course.

Quinn was bleeding on her face by the time anyone pulled them apart, all the students were just staring, their expressions in shock that Quinn, mother and ex girlfriend of three football players, had stolen Santana's GIRLFRIEND...

Santana thought then, hard. About who was there for her, supporting her and encouraging her. A girl who, albeit was a total stuck up diva with a moustache bushier than the Amazon rainforest, but she had been there for longer than Santana could remember. Bringing her back to Glee, dueting with her and standing up against that disgusting rugby dude with the 80's haircut and the mom who has to go to weightwatchers every week in a delivery van 'cause her glutinous rolls can't squidge into a normal car. That was when Santana knew where she had to go.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do," Rachel sobbed into her bedazzled mobile phone to Quinn, Finn had been a prick to her, as usual but this time Rachel was considering leaving him.<p>

"Don't let him think you're a pushover, he should work for you baby, you deserve to be fought for," cooed Quinn comfortingly.

"But we've been together on and off for so long!"

"But Rachel, the ultimate question is: Do you love him? Because that's what will or won't get you past this."

"I-I used o but I really just, I don't know anymore," cried Rachel, choking on a growing lump in her throat as hot salty tears poured down her face.

"Rachel, please, just don't cry over him. He's not worth it."

"But I'll miss him," the brunette sniffed.

"Of course you will Rach, and it's gonna be hard but you've got to be strong!"

"Okay Quinn, umm I'm gonna go now though, okay?"

"Of course, just remeber: courage."

"Love you, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too," replied Quinn, cutting off the phone and leaving Rachel listening to the low beep tone. The diva sighed and sunk into the sofa, reaching over to the mini fridge for a tub of ben and jerrys chocolate brownie ice cream and the big pink spoon that was resting on top of it. She scanned the DVD rack until she found some soppy romance that would make her cry and slotted it into the DVD player, but she hadn't got as far as the opening credits when the doorbell rang.

"Coming," moaned the elfish brunette, stumbling to the front door, blinded by her tears. They stopped when she opened the door though, and saw who was standing there. "Santana," Rachel breathed, studying the Latina. She was soaking wet, the rain still dripping from her hair. Make-up wake smudged all down her face and her bottom lip protruded out, like she was about to cry. Bu what really drew Rachel's eyes was the Cheerios uniform the girl was wearing, how it clung in all the right places to her petite frame. And mostly how it was accentuating her bulbous breasts. Rachel gulped.

Meanwhile, Santana was studying Rachel. And wondering why her eyes were so puffy and bloodshot and the diva's hair looked like a willow tree, cascading in front of her face and over her shoulders. That was when Santana noticed Rachel was wearing no bra and couldn't take her eyes away from her chest.

Obviously the Latina didn't realise how long she was staring as after about fifteen minutes, Rachel coughed and blushed, "my eyes are up here."

"Oh, right. Sorry," mumbled Santana, embarrassed from being caught.

"So, um," said Rachel awkwardly.

Santana couldn't help but be hypnotized by the diva's beautiful cherry red lips, delicate and oh so tempting. No, she thought, be strong. "Yeah, so... how's it going with Finn?" the Latina asked, grateful to find a topic.

Rachel's face wrinkled as she pursed her lips together and drew her eyebrows in, a pitiful attempt to keep herself from crying which failed obtusely and she shook with sadness as she cuddled in to Santana's shoulder. Right, pull yourself together, she thought, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Um, how are you and Brittany?"

Santana simply stood, unable to speak yet unable to cry. The petite brunette read her face and cuddled her closer.

The Latina couldn't take her eyes away from Rachel's lips and as the tiny balladeer looked up into Santana's eyes she could see this. Their mouths were close, but not close enough as Rachel turned straight on to face Santana, eyes wide and affectionate. She tucked a strand of loose hair behind Santana's ear before leaning up, kissing her softly.

"What just happened?" asked Santana, shocked at the event which had just taken place. Rachel Berry had kissed her. Her, who had spent the past three years of her life torturing the little hobbit.

Rachel blushed a little and shrugged, "I saw you staring at my lips."

Now it was Santana's turn to blush, "oh, you noticed..."

"Yes I noticed," and the brunette beamed warmly, "now come in, it's raining!"

Santana shrugged off her sopping wet clothes and Rachel let her borrow some of hers, ignoring the mumbled complaints about animal sweaters and tights.

"Would you like some cocoa?" asked the short brunette, playing good hostess.

"Um... yeah. Sure, thanks," stammered Santana, awkwardly sinking down into the Berry's sofa. She thanked the girl when she brought it in a beautiful blue ceramic coffee mug. With a gold star on it. It was just so Rachel, the Latina thought, rolling her eyes. Rachel flopped onto the sofa next to her, a cup identical to Santana's in her hand.

"Rachel, I'm just gonna ask-"

"Why did I kiss you when I'm straight?" the diva finished off the girls question, "I believe sexuality is fluid and it's not who you're attracted to it's who you fall in love with and I believe that can be anyone."

"Oh," murmured Santana, not understanding a word of what Rachel just said but somehow getting turned on by it anyway, "Um Rachel, do you have anything stronger to drink?"

Rachel's forehead creased as she thought, "yeah I think so, in the pantry. But it's wine, is that okay?" Santana nodded and the brunette went off in search of liquor, returning with a large bottle of red and a glass.

"So, um," said Rachel awkwardly.

Santana couldn't help but be hypnotized by the diva's beautiful cherry red lips, delicate and oh so tempting. No, she thought, be strong. "Yeah, so... how's it going with Finn?" the Latina asked, grateful to find a topic.

Rachel's face wrinkled as she pursed her lips together and drew her eyebrows in, a pitiful attempt to keep herself from crying which failed obtusely and she shook with sadness as she cuddled in to Santana's shoulder. Right, pull yourself together, she thought, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "Um, how are you and Brittany?"

Santana simply stood, unable to speak yet unable to cry. The petite brunette read her face and cuddled her closer. Santana cleared her throat and both girls blushed, reluctantly parting. Goosebumps arose on Rachel's arms and she shivered, not from the cold but she lit the fire any way, to hide how strongly she feels about the girl. Santana flopped back on the sofa, picking up the DVD case to make space as the fire sparked and emitted a warm glow across the room.

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" the girl replied, settling herself back on the sofa.

"What the #!*% are you watching?"

The brunette's eyes dropped to the empty and open DVD case in Santana's hand and blushed, "a movie."

Santana smirked devilishly, "right. And why are you watching this particular soppy crap?"

Rachel squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, "I was upset about Finn and thinking of dumping him, actually."

"Oh," murmured Santana, unnerved by the joy this news gave her. Rachel noticed this and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face fleetingly before she managed to gain control of her emotions, the latina caught this but put it down to her imagination. She flicked play on the remote and they settled to watch the film.

Santana wasn't entirely sure what went on, distracted by watching Rachel sitting beautiful next to her but she grasped that there was a girl, got dumped by some stupid guy who didn't realise what he'd got. Then she found someone else who made her happy but had some problems. The first guy came back but the girl stuck by the new guy who made her happy. This was the part where Rachel cried, for some odd reason. But Santana took full advantage of the situation, hesitantly putting her arm over Rachel soothingly. The elfish brunette snuggled into the other girl, both perfectly content.

_Now this, _thought Santana,_ this is bliss._


End file.
